Doctor Who:The lost memories of K9
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: The Doctor takes K9 Mark 5 out of he's box to find K9 has no memories whatsoever of he's past order to retrieve the memories,the Doctor and K9 must help Sarah Jane and Luke keep K9 Mark 4 away from the Master and Madam Kovarian's clutches.
1. Chapter 1:The return of K9

The Doctor brought down a large box down a flight of stairs in the TARDIS. On the box were the words "K9 Mark 5".He was getting so lonely inside the TARDIS and he really missed Amy and Rory. The Doctor had no idea why he hadn't let K9 Mark 5 out of the box sooner. It made perfect sense,after all. Especially when he needed the company. He walked down a long,TARDIS corridor and opened a small door on the end,which only looked big enough for a mouse. But this was the TARDIS and the TARDIS is full of tricks. So when the Doctor opened the minute door,there was a larger open gap than you'd expect. This door led into the console room. The Doctor opened the box and carried the new K9 model out carefully,gently placing him on the ground.K9's eyes lit up and he said

"Who are you?"

"Oh great,lost you're memory have you?Which is weird really because I told K9 Mark 4 to copy he's memories over."said the Doctor.

"I have no recollection of K9 mark 4,Master. Now please confirm to me who you are."K9 replied.

"I'm the Doctor. We traveled together a bit. Remember Romana?You must remember her?No?You're memory loss is worse than I thought."he murmured.

"Affirmative. My memory is 0% complete. I have no recollection of any event whatsoever."K9 said.

"Right then. Let's get started. First thing you must know. Very first thing. Bow ties are cool. Don't ever forget that."the Doctor declared,whilst getting out a red bow tie,which he tied around K9's neck.

The Doctor then made he's way over to the controls and operated them quickly.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS made a familiar wheezing noise which stopped a few minutes later. They had landed. The Doctor stepped out of the doors,K9 following.<p>

"Bannerman road,Earth. This is the house of whom I left K9 Mark 4 with. This should be easy. Dead easy. Straightforward in fact. All we have to do,all there is to do here,is find Sarah Jane and K9 ,K9 mark 4 will copy the memories over and you'll have you're memory loss cured."announced the Doctor to K9.

The Doctor and K9 sat in Sarah Jane's living room,the Doctor sipping a cup of tea while K9 stood beside him. Sarah Jane and the Doctor were talking,having a catch up.

"Anyway,the real reason we came here was to see your K9. You see,me old mucker K9 mark 5 here has no memory of anything and we really need the previous incarnation to reclaim the memories."the Doctor told her.

"Oh,well. I'm afraid I gave K9 to Luke. You'll find him at Oxford university. In fact,I was thinking of going up there myself."She said.

"Well,you can come with us if you like. As long as you wear a bow tie. And a stetson. And a fez. No wait,sorry. I'm confusing you with a Alpan I knew. Wearing both a stetson and a fez is practically impossible for you. You'd need a extra head for a start."

Sarah laughed and followed K9 and the Doctor out of the living room.

* * *

><p>Sarah,K9 and the Doctor found Luke just outside the University,with K9 mark four. They made their way over to him where he explained that K9 had picked up some unusual energy signals and that they were trying to find out what it was. All of a sudden,A blue police box appeared out of nowhere. But this wasn't the Doctor's. The Doctor's was parked next to the university.<p>

"It must have been cloaked. That must have been the energy signal K9 picked up."the Doctor realized.

Two familiar people stepped out of the TARDIS. They were the Master and ,much to the Doctor's surprise,Madam Kovarian.

"Hello,Doctor. Allow me to introduce to you my new companion,Madam Kovarian. You see,she's vital to my latest plan. She's a good kidnapper,you know. Oh,but this one doesn't just involve Madam Kovarian. No,it involves that tin dog of yours too!"The master sneered.

"Just grab hold of the Doctor and that female accomplice of he's."snapped Madam Kovarian.

"I can kill you of age,you know. Just one blast and I can have you aged by,ooh,let's say,1000 years?"the master snapped back.

The Master ran over and roughly grabbed the Doctor and Sarah's arms round their backs,keeping a good hold on them while Madam Kovarian approached K9.

"No!You can't do this!"screamed Sarah. "You just leave my tin dog alone."

This had no effect on Madam Kovarian,who picked up one of the K9s and entered the TARDIS.

The Master let go and ran after her.

Sarah ran over to the TARDIS doors and tried to open them.

"It's no use. It's locked."said Sarah,defeated.


	2. Chapter 2:The attempted rescue

K9 mark four trundled across the TARDIS floor. He noticed the bright white roundels on the wall and the small console. In the corner was a helpless tied up old man. He looked oddly familiar to K9 but couldn't think why.

"Just tell us the Dranton key."Madam Kovarian ordered.

"I only obey my masters and mistresses." replied K9.

"Look,you'll either obey us or we'll do this the hard way. Believe me,you won't like that."warned the Master.

"I only obey my masters and mistresses."K9 repeated.

"Kovarian,take him to the Memory sieve!"he commanded.

Madam Kovarian carried K9 out of the console room.

* * *

><p>She plonked him down on a large chair. The Master plonked a futuristic looking helmet connected to a large machine. The master ran over to a large lever maniacally and pulled it. The machine buzzed into life and began sieving out the memories inside K9.A screen on the machine showed various adventures of K9's: Defeating the Krillitane at Defrey Vale school,Professor Marius,Playing chess with the Doctor and lots more.K9 was helpless.<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor studied the lock curiously. It felt familiar. Then it struck him.<p>

"Of course. How could I be so stupid?If there was a stupid-o-meter,I'd be hitting the top of it right now. In fact,I'd be becoming the king of idiotness. It makes perfect sense. That TARDIS is my TARDIS from the past."he said,whilst slapping himself on the head. "The lock on this TARDIS is exactly the same,which means I can use my TARDIS key to get in and rescue K9."

"Well,what are we waiting for then,Doctor?Let's do it."said Sarah.

"Here's the plan. I'll go in and distract the Master and Madam Kovarian,while you sneak over to K9 and take him out of the TARDIS. If they've done what I think they've done,they'd have taken K9 to the memory room,which is where the memory sieve is. Just exit the console room,turn left in the corridor and BINGO!You're there."he explained. "Bingo. I should say that more often. Bingo sounds cool."

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS door and entered.

* * *

><p>He could only find Madam Kovarian. The Master must be in the memory room which means he needed to create a physical distraction. Near the central console was a tank containing a silent. The Doctor took out he's sonic and used the high pitched whirring sound to break the glass. This caught Madam Kovarian's attention,who before the distraction took place,was sat in a corner polishing her eye patch. She put her eye patch back on as the Master ran towards her.<p>

"What's happened?"the master asked.

"What's happened?Use you're eyes,Master!A silent has escaped. Somebody's broke the glass."Madam Kovarian answered.

The Master looked in the direction of the tank,which had indeed shattered. Near it was a silent. The Master looked away whilst Sarah Jane quickly sneaked past and out of the console room.

"There's nothing there."said the Master blankly.

"Nothing there?Nothing there?When was the last time you had a eye test?"Kovarian spat while the Doctor sneaked out unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Sarah approached K9 and took off the helmet. She carried K9 out of the door slowly and into the console room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why were you keeping that silent in a tank anyway?"asked the Master. "I thought the silence helped you kill the Doctor?"<p>

"That one's a rogue one. It refused to help me."Sarah heard Madam Kovarian reply.

She was just about to exit the TARDIS when the master spotted her.

"I'm afraid you're not getting out of here that easily."the Master sneered.

The Master walked up to her and gagged her,sellotaping her mouth with sellotape and tieing her hands behind her back. Madam Kovarian snatched K9 off the floor and took him back towards the memory room. The rescue had failed.


	3. Chapter 3:Clash of the Doctors

Luke wondered what had happened to he's Mum. She'd been ages. He was getting worried so he told K9 mark 5 to go into the TARDIS and investigate.

"Affirmative,Master."K9 had said,before entering.

K9 came out minutes later and said:  
>"Your mistress is tied up and gagged next to a white haired,old man."K9 said.<p>

"Mum,she's my Mum. Not my mistress,my mum."Luke said to K9.

"Incorrect,she is your mistress."K9 replied.

"No,she isn't my mistress. I know her as my mum. Mistress isn't really something people call their mums. Clyde would probably call it uncool."

"Incorrect. Mistresses are female species. Your mistress is female."

"Forget it."he sighed. "Just help me rescue my Mum and K9 Mark 4,ok?"

"Affirmative,master."agreed K9.

* * *

><p>K9 and Luke entered the TARDIS,much to the Master and Madam Kovarian's surprise. The silent was back inside a large,water filled tank.<p>

"What are you doing here,young boy?"snapped Madam Kovarian.

"I just wondered if you could help. See,I wondered if you by any chance have a spare eyepatch?"said Luke unconvincingly.

"I have no time for little games. Do you really think you could convince me with such a silly little lie?"snarled Kovarian. "What would you need a eyepatch for?"

"I'm getting a job at a theme park. I have to dress up as a pirate."lied Luke.

While Luke was distracting Madam Kovarian,K9 trundled over to Sarah Jane and shot a laser out of he's nose at the ropes tieing her and another laser to the ropes tied to the old man. They quickly ran out of the TARDIS,shutting the door quietly behind them,the old man lagging behind whilst K9 stayed in the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>During the successful escape,K9 had found he's way to the memory room,where K9 mark four was once again on the large chair,with the helmet sat on top of he's head.K9 blasted the helmet and machine destructively,causing damage to a huge machine.K9 mark four was safe. But had the Master and Madam Kovarian got the information they needed?<p>

* * *

><p>The Doctor stared in disbelief as he saw himself exit the TARDIS with Sarah. Well,it was himself,but in he's very first incarnation. He then realized what had happened. How could he have been so stupid?The TARDIS here was the 1st Doctor's,which is why the desktop theme inside was the same as the one used back when he kidnapped Ian and Barbara. Master and Madam Kovarian must've captured him and took over he's TARDIS.<p>

"Doctor,I found this old man in the TARDIS."Sarah informed him. "Can we trust him?Or do you think he's working for the Master and Kovarian as well?"

"Yep,we can trust him. You see,Sarah,he's my very first self. My very own flesh and blood,stood right here."he explained.

"Would you mind explaining what you're going on about,young man?"questioned the 1st Doctor.

"Well,basically,in a nutshell,I'm your 11th you. Frankly,that sounds so weird said out loud."replied the 11th Doctor.

The 1st Doctor chuckled and said: "So you mean to say I'll regenerate into a young,geography teacher hippy? Dear dear,that is rather disturbing."

"Me?A hippy?What's hippy about liking bowties?Bowties are cool."exclaimed the 11th Doctor.

"Bowties are certainly not cool,my young one. You have a lot to learn to truly convince me that you're me."he replied.

"If I wasn't you,I wouldn't know that you kidnapped two school teachers called Ian and Barbara and traveled with your granddaughter,Susan Foreman."The 11th Doctor pointed out.

"So it's true. You are my future. Do the Daleks still recognise me?Do I still travel with Susan?"he asked.

"Spoilers!"said the 11th Doctor.

The 1st Doctor,Sarah and the 11th Doctor looked at each other in silence until they heard two K9s trundling out of the TARDIS.

"My my,what peculiar looking contraptions. Do they belong to future me?"asked 1st Doctor.

"Spoilers!"repeated the 11th Doctor,running over to the TARDIS and locking the doors.

There was a awquad silence. Then:

"Ian,Barbara and Susan must be in there. Master and Madam Kovarian must've tied them up and hidden them somewhere in the TARDIS."the 1st Doctor realised. "One of us needs to go in there and find them."

* * *

><p>Sat in the corner of a large,prison like room,complete with bars and dirty walls,were Ian,Barbara and Susan,all tied up and gagged. A dalek was guarding them. That meant extermination.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4:The escape

"Why don't we do what we did last time?"asked Ian. "Barbara,you make mud and throw it at the Dalek,I'll put the black coat I'm wearing down,and then we'll push it onto the coat and I'll climb inside."

"I'm not sure it'll work this time,Ian."said Barbara. "The Dalek looks slightly different. It's red for a start and the weapons part seems to be sticking out more than the one we put out of action. I mean,for all we know this one could be more advanced. And besides,how would we cut the rope?"

"My grandfather will come for us. He'll be worried sick."Susan pointed out. "He'll cut the rope. You'll see."

"And suppose he doesn't come?What then?"asked Ian. "For all we know,the Master and Madam Kovarian might be working with him."

"Oh,don't be silly. My grandfather would never work with such evil people."Susan said confidently.

It was at this point where a young,mop haired man wearing a red bowtie turned up outside the prison cell.

"DOCTOR,YOU SHALL NOT VISIT THE PRISONERS."The Dalek declared. "LEAVE IMMEDIATELY OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED."

"Incredible,that red pepper pot is mistaking a young man for the Doctor."whispered Ian. "How is that even possible?"

"The Doctor can regenerate. When he's body dies,it changes into a new one."Susan whispered back.

"See my bowtie?You see,this isn't really a bowtie. It's actually a Dalek deactivator."bluffed the Doctor. "One false move and I can put your little pepper pot machine out of action. Which means you'll have nothing to defend yourself with whatsoever."

"I SHALL EXTERMINATE YOU FIRST,ONCOMING STORM."it threatened.

"Okay,plan B."The Doctor said to himself.

He ran out of the prison room,up the stairs,along the corridor,into the console room and back out. A few minutes later,he returned. But this time,not with just one sonic device. With two. The sonic screwdriver and the sonic lipstick. He held both the sonics together and soniced at the highest frequency,just like he did that time the adipose invaded London in the form of Adipose industries. This caused the Dalek to stop moving all together,making it totally lifeless. The Doctor soniced with the sonic screwdriver at the cell containing Ian,Barbara and Susan and the three of them ran over to the Doctor gratefully.

"We'll take the fire exit over there. And then,I believe there's someone who will be pleased to see you,Susan."said the Doctor,smiling.

* * *

><p>The first Doctor looked up in relief as he saw Susan leave the TARDIS accompanied by himself,Ian and Barbara.<p>

"You found them. I must thank you,Doctor,for returning my granddaughter to me."said the 1st Doctor. "I shall be forever grateful. And I'm so glad you're alright,Susan. I was beginning to worry about you."

"Right,now everyone is safe and sound,K9 mark four,I need you to copy your data to the other K9."the 11th Doctor ordered. "In the meantime,I'm going to do some droppy-offy stuff. Come along,Smith."

"Do I have to go so soon?"asked Sarah. "I'd rather stay. If that's alright with you,of course."

"Well,why wouldn't it be?"said the 11th in response. "Nothing wrong with Sarahs. Unless there's a evil one. Or if there's a bean called Sarah. Which would be odd,really,but you never know."

Sarah laughed.

* * *

><p>It only took the K9s a matter of seconds to copy all the data across. The search for the lost memories was complete.K9 mark 5 had finally got them back.<p>

"Copying complete,Master."Both K9s announced at the same time.

"Now,if I'm correct,the thing that the Master and Madam Kovarian would've wanted from K9 is the Dranton key."explained the 11th Doctor.

"But that code is dangerous. If it falls into the wrong hands,it can destroy the entire universe in one go."said a horrified 1st Doctor.

"Which is why we've got to hope that the Master and Madam Kovarian don't have it."said the 11th Doctor. "It's only accessible through K9. Professor Marius hid it inside him when the first K9 was made."

" K9,the Dranton you still have it?"asked Sarah urgently.

"No,mistress."Both K9s said.


	5. Chapter 5: The end of life itself

"I better get back to University." Luke said,and ran off towards the university,K9 mark 4 trundling after him.

" Oi,K9,you need to stay here with us. We need you to get the Dranton key back."The 11th Doctor ordered. "Now,we need to stop the Dranton key from being transmitted and fast. Then,I'll need to go into the 1st Doctor's TARDIS and remove all recollection of the Dranton key from the Master and Madam Kovarian's minds. But right now, you all need to stay guard outside the TARDIS,make sure Madam Kovarian and the Master don't come out while me and the Doctor use the TARDIS to stop the use of the Dranton key."

Ian,Barbara,Susan,the two K9s and Sarah made their way over to the 1st Doctor's TARDIS entrance,blocking the doorway from use. Meanwhile,the 11th and 1st Doctor entered the 11th Doctor's TARDIS.

* * *

><p>"You've changed the desktop theme." Observed the 1st Doctor.<p>

"Yes,well done. 10/10 points for observation." The 11th Doctor said sarcastically. "Now,let's check the scanner for any signs of Dranton Key transmissions."

The 11th Doctor turned on the scanner and the 1st and 11th Doctors gasped in fear.

"But that can't be possible. Legend says the only way a code as powerful as the Dranton key can be transmitted is through the most powerful of robots." explained the 1st Doctor. "So how is that code being transmitted?"

"The K9s!"The 11th Doctor realized.

Both the Doctors hurried out of the TARDIS. The universe was in danger.

* * *

><p>The Master sipped a cup of tea while keeping a careful eye on K9,who's ears were constantly turning left and right,as if they were satellites,sending something out into space. Madam Kovarian was stood in front of the TARDIS door,blocking K9's exit.<p>

"Soon ,the universe shall have it's long awaited death,along with the Doctor. " Sneered Madam Kovarian. "And all thanks to you,Master. You finally did something worthwhile. Cloning K9 Mark 4 and letting K9 mark 5 rescue he's earlier incarnation was such a clever idea of yours. But now,I need you no longer. Prepare to die with the rest of the universe,Master."

"Oh,you're going to regret this,Madam Kovarian." The Master said insanely ,while brandishing he's laser screwdriver and aiming it directly at Madam Kovarian. "Now,how old to age you by?Hmm,let's see. What about ninety million years?"

He fired the laser screwdriver and a long,yellow beam hit Kovarian in the middle of her body,who began to age rapidly until she was just a decaying,old body lying flat on the floor,motionless.

* * *

><p>"You. You disobeyed us. You've caused the destruction of the universe." the 1st Doctor said accusingly,pointing at Ian and Barbara. "And all because I haven't managed to get you home,hmm? I never saw you as a trustworthy one,Chesterton. Seems my first impressions were right."<p>

"No,it wasn't them." disagreed the 11th Doctor. "I know they didn't. And you know why? I've lived your entire life,Doctor. Seen what you've seen,experienced the same adventures, smelt what you've smelt. And one thing I've never remembered Ian and Barbara do is destroy a universe."  
>"Please,Doctor. You've got to believe us. We haven't done anything." Barbara said innocently. "The future Doctor is right. We would never do a thing like that. Would we,Ian?"<p>

"No,certainly not. And if you keep going around,accusing us whenever you feel like it then I'm afraid I'll have to do something about it." defended Ian.

"Like what,exactly? Tie me up to a chair and take over my ship?" the 1st Doctor said,chuckling.

"No,but I'll think of something." he replied.

"No,it's alright. I believe you three for now,Chesterton." the 1st Doctor declared. "Now come along,Doctor. We haven't got all day."

As the 1st Doctor and 11th Doctor left,Susan whispered to Ian "Just ignore my grandfather. I think he thinks he's better than he is sometimes."

* * *

><p>The 11th Doctor stabbed a button.<p>

"Now,Doctor,can you just stab that so-cool-I-haven't-thought-of-a-name-for-it button there please?"asked the 11th Doctor.

The 1st Doctor did as he was told.

* * *

><p>"Oh no you don't."declared the Master,looking at the scanner in the 1st Doctor's TARDIS,that showed a message saying:<p>

TRANSMISSION CANCELLED

"K9,block that signal coming from over there." he ordered.

* * *

><p>The Doctors looked up at the scanner in annoyance,as a message appeared saying:<p>

SIGNAL CANCELLED

"Of course. How could I be so stupid?" realized the 11th. " I forgot K9. We need K9 to stop the signal we're sending to stop the transmission being made by another K9 somewhere from being canceled by the Master. We're going to get nowhere without one of the two K9s."

The 11th Doctor ran out. He came back 5 minutes later, K9 trundling behind him.

"Right,K9,I need you to block the signal whatever K9 the Master's using from transmitting the Dranton key." he said. "Understand?"

"But Master,I can not do such a thing when two K9 models are being used at once against each other." K9 replied. "You will have to stop K9 yourself."


	6. Chapter 6:Life beyond the universe

The 1st and 11th Doctors ran back out of the 11th Doctor's TARDIS,K9 following, and stopped in front of the companions.

"Right,somehow the Master has got hold of a K9 and one of us really needs to go in there and get the K9 out."explained the 11th Doctor. "We can't use K9 to stop the Master from using the K9 he is using from stopping the signal we're sending to stop the transmission because there's more than one K9 being used at once. Now,I think I should go in there,fetch this other K9 and take him out."

"Hang on a minute,young man." objected Doctor 1. "Me and Susan know this TARDIS better than you. In fact,if it wasn't for my old body, I should've been the one rescuing Ian,Barbara and Susan but unfortunately, the prison is deep inside the TARDIS. I propose that me and Susan go in,grab hold of K9 and leave."

"What about us?"Asked Ian. "Me and Barbara could come with you if you like. You know,in case you break your leg or something."

"No,that won't be necessary,Chesterton. Me and Susan can cope fine enough." said 1st Doctor and he and Susan walked into the TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The Master was tapping he's hands to the drums gleefully, so happy that he's plan was succeeding. He was planning on traveling to a dimension outside the universe so he wasn't killed along with it. A dimension so secret yet so well known. Noone knew what lay inside this dimension,but rumour was that it was where heaven and hell are located,where the souls go when their bodies die,where the most evil of beings go to remain fit and well whilst others suffer. When the Doctor dies,he will enter this dimension,but only with he's soul and not the body. The Master,meanwhile,if he manages to survive the destruction of the universe,will have both body and soul. But then,he spotted something. The 1st Doctor and Susan were entering the TARDIS.<p>

"What are you two doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I think what you mean is,what are you doing here,Master?" asked the Doctor. "For this is my home and not yours. And I want you out."

"You can't make me,Doctor." the Master answered.

"Oh,can't I now?" said the 1st Doctor.

"We could always give you some more space,Master." said Susan. "Truly keep you away from the TARDIS. You can have the space outside. We'll have the TARDIS back."

The 1st Doctor ran to the controls and operated them quickly. The time rotor in the middle started moving. After a few seconds,it stopped. The Doctor pressed the button and the doors opened. He pushed the Master out into what lay beyond the doors. Space.

"Shall I chuck that dead body out with him?"asked Susan.

"You may as well,my dear child." replied Doctor 1.

Susan grabbed hold of the dead body and threw it into space.

The Doctor pressed the button again and the doors closed.

"I don't think we'll be seeing them for a while." he said.

* * *

><p>"Okay,that wasn't part of the plan." commented the 11th Doctor,after he and the companions witnessed seeing the 1st Doctor leave.<p>

"If he doesn't come back,then you better take us home,Doctor." said Ian angrily.

"Calm down,Ian. We'll get back eventually. It's just a matter of time." said Barbara.

"Chesterton,I know for a fact that he'll come back. And when he does,after a few adventures,you will find a way back to your home. But it'll be better than that. You and Barbara will never age." explained 11.

"I hope your right,Doctor,because I can't take much more of this" said Ian glumly.

* * *

><p>The 1st Doctor and Susan were outside the door to the memory room. The Doctor tried to open it. It wouldn't open. That was strange. There was no way of locking it. He got a thin,screwdriver-like tube and whirred it(The 1st Doctor's offscreen sonic screwdriver). Still didn't work.<p>

"Grandfather,whatever's the matter?"asked Susan.

"The door's been deadlocked." he said. "It's going to take some force to get in,I'm afraid. And that I don't have."


	7. Chapter 7: The search for Bessie

The Doctor and Susan were back in the central console room. They were running frantically around the central console,pulling levers,pushing buttons,the usual. The time rotor started moving. The TARDIS had taken off.

* * *

><p>The 11th Doctor and companions watched as the 1st Doctor's TARDIS materialized in front of them.<p>

"See,told you."he said to Ian.

The 1st Doctor and Susan stepped out,looking glum.

"It's no use."the 1st Doctor said. "The door to the memory room has been deadlocked,presumably by the Master. It'll take something with much force to get through."

"Or a explosion."added the 11th Doctor. "Or maybe,in fact,a car crash. But not any ordinary car crash. No,a Bessie car crash. I'll need some help finding Bessie and the remote control. I haven't used either in ages. Now,come along,you lot. We have a TARDIS to search."

"Would you mind telling us what exactly Bessie is?"asked Ian. "How can we search for something when we don't know what we're searching for?"

"Bessie is a yellow,vintage car I drove around in when the timelords exiled me to Earth." he explained. "Here's a picture of it."

Ian just stared back,looking confused. Timelords? Who were these Timelords the Doctor had mentioned,he wondered. The 11th Doctor took out a large picture from somewhere inside he's tweed jacket and gave it to Ian,who passed it around.

"Now,let's get searching."Ordered the 11th Doctor,smiling.

They all entered the 11th Doctor's TARDIS and once inside,took different routes.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran up the stairs to the left maniacally and through the door straight on. He was in a large,untidy room covered with cobwebs and filled with boxes. The Doctor rummaged through them,but no use. He kept searching. Nothing. It wasn't till he had searched what felt like the hundredth box when he found a black remote control covered with dust. He ran out and back down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Ian turned on the lights. He was in what looked like a large garage. On the wall were loads and loads of high tech gadgets such as what looked like a hammer with a little,LED light on the end and a Dalek eggwhisk with a post it note which read :DO NOT TOUCH-MAY STILL BE FUNCTIONAL" stuck on it. A car was parked in the middle,which to Ian,looked exactly like the car in the picture. He glanced at the picture,which he had back in he's hand and looked at the car. Yep,same one,thought Ian. Ian opened the car door and found the car keys inside. He shut the door,turned the engine on with the key and tried to drive off. But before he accelerated,the car shapeshifted into a white Dalek. Ian was trapped inside.<p>

"HELP!"he called.

* * *

><p>Barbara was in what looked like another console room. The walls were covered in gold roundels but the central console looked exactly the same as the one in the 11th Doctor's main console room. A sofa was sat in a corner and next to it,the yellow car from the picture. Bessie. But where were the keys? Barbara searched down the back of the sofa and found the keys straight away. She opened the car door and sat inside the driver's seat,turning the engine on. Barbara drove off,heading for the main console room.<p>

* * *

><p>Barbara parked to the left of the TARDIS exit and found the others stood around the central console.<p>

But where was Ian?Surely he'd be back by now?

She joined the others and asked:

"I don't suppose any of you have seen Ian?"  
>"I'm sorry Miss Wright,but I fear he may be lost deep inside the TARDIS."the 1st Doctor said,with a hint of sadness in he's voice.<p>

"Wait,did anyone see the direction he went in?" asked the 11th Doctor.

"I saw him go that way."replied Sarah,pointing towards a small,flight of stairs to the right.

"Ah. That must mean he's in the garage."said the 11th Doctor,worried. "The bad news is,that's the room where I trapped a shapeshifting bounty hunter called a Farliax. They hunt humans for fun. The only thing that could break the invisible forcefield the TARDIS put around it is if somebody believes it's something specific. Once Ian got inside what he would've believed to be Bessie,the Farliax will have shapeshifted into something from he's past. Noone knows why Farliaxes do that but the thing is,if Ian did go inside Bessie,he should be dead by now. Which means time should have gone all timey wimey."

"So,he's dead?"asked Barbara.

"He's dead."said the 11th Doctor,sympathetically.

* * *

><p>K9 was sat in the memory room on the floor,ears moving like hyperactive signals.<p>

"My master's mission shall be fulfilled."K9 said to noone in particular. "And soon,the end of the universe shall be nigh. No master or mistress in the universe can stop me now."


	8. Chapter 8:War of the K9s

"But there's still a chance he could be alive."the 11th Doctor said. "You see,if someone's death is a fixed point in time and that person dies early,time itself brings life back. Ian shouldn't have died yet. He was supposed to go on more adventures with Barbara and my original self until I helped Ian and Barbara go back to their own time using Dalek technology. As long as time isn't rewritten, Ian could be alive."

"Well,I hope for Ian's sake that you're right,Doctor." said Barbara. "Why,traveling with the Doctor wouldn't be the same without Ian."

" I admit myself that I've grown attached to Chesterton." revealed the 1st Doctor. "Now,let's find out if he's alive,shall we?"

" Three of us should go together before it's too late. You,Susan and Barbara can go rescue Ian." commanded the 11th Doctor. "The rest of us have a car to crash."

* * *

><p>Ian watched as Barbara,Susan and the Doctor entered the garage.<p>

"Doctor,help!" he called in a familiar grating voice of a Dalek.

"Is that you,Ian?" called Barbara.

"Yes,course it's me." he said. "Who else would it be?"

"Don't worry,Ian." reassured Susan. "Grandfather will get you out of that...thing."

"If only I could remember how to defeat a Faliax. Dear dear,my memory really is bad these days." the 1st Doctor said,trying to cast he's memory back to the last time he faced a Faliax.

He was only 12 when it happened. The 1st Doctor was sat bored,in a small classroom. Just another ordinary day at Timelord Academy. That was when the Faliax struck. The Faliax shapeshifted from a table into one of he's teachers. The one he really hated. Then,suddenly he was inside he's teacher's stomach,screaming to get out. He started hitting it hardly when...

That was it. The way to stop a Faliax is to hit it hard. But the Doctor really didn't fancy doing that. He wasn't a big fan of violence.

I suppose I have no choice but to do it,thought the Doctor.

" Ok, pay close attention my dear companions." said the Doctor sternly. "To defeat the Faliax,we need to hit it hardly. So,I need you two to help me hit the Faliax as hard as possible. Understand?"

Susan and Barbara nodded.

"Good,good." said the Doctor in approval.

They approached the Dalek Faliax and put their plan into action. Susan and Barbara repeatedly punched it in the Dalek casing whilst the Doctor hit it violently with a cane.

"It's isn't working." realized Barbara.

* * *

><p>The 11th Doctor used the remote control to drive Bessie out of the TARDIS as he and the companions followed. Bessie must've been traveling at about 70 mph,but the speed kept increasing.<p>

"When this baby hits 88mph,you're going to see some serious shit."said the 11th Doctor,insanely.

They followed Bessie into the other TARDIS,now traveling at the speed the Doctor mentioned,and it crashed into the door leading into the memory room,rubble going everywhere.

"And the good thing is,Bessie is still as good as new." he pointed out. "The forcefield I installed in it is still working."

K9 mark 4 clone trundled across the memory room floor.

"What are you doing here?" questioned K9. "My master will not be amused."

The other two K9s trundled towards the K9 inside the memory room.

"You must stop transmitting the Dranton key." said K9 mark four to he's clone.

"Never." said the other K9 mark four. "I am not on your side. Join my side or I will use my maximum defense mode on you."

"Negative." K9 mark 5 said. "We'll never disobey our masters and mistresses."

"Maximum defense mode." declared K9 mark 4's clone.

A small tube extended out of K9 mark 4 clone's nose and a laser fired out the end. K9 mark 5 fired a laser back and both lasers met in the middle. K9 mark four fired back at he's clone but K9 mark 4's clone said:

"Forcefield engaged"

And the laser bounced back,until K9 mark 4 repeated K9 mark 4 clone. The laser bounced back towards K9 mark 4's clone,as K9 mark 5 fired another laser at the clone of K9 mark 4. The laser broke the forcefield surrounding K9 mark 4 clone but disintegrated before it hit it's target. K9 mark 4 clone fired a laser at K9 mark 5 and it hit K9 before he had chance to use a forcefield. This caused K9 mark 5 to blow up violently. K9 mark 5 was no more. This left a battle between the K9 mark 4's. K9 mark 4 clone tried putting on the forcefield again but it didn't work. It was faulty. K9 mark 4 seized he's chance and fired. But the laser reflected back as the forcefield came back. This laser then hit K9 mark 4's forcefield and headed towards he's clone. K9 mark 4 clone quickly trundled out of the firing line and the laser disintegrated into nothing.

"Coward."teased K9 mark 4.

The 11th Doctor sneaked up behind the clone of K9 mark 4 and snatched him before he got away.

"What are you doing?" asked the clone. "Put me down."

The clone tried desperately to get out of the Doctor's clutches,wheels whirring,but to no luck. The Doctor took off the panel on the K9 mark four clone and began rewiring. It took him about half an hour,but as soon as he was finished and the panel was back on K9 mark 4's clone, the Doctor assured companios and K9 mark 4 that he was no longer evil. The Doctor placed K9 mark 4 clone down on the floor.

"K9,I need you to stop transmitting the Dranton key." said the Doctor. "Do you understand?"

"Affirmative,master." replied K9 mark 4's clone. " Untransmitting Dranton key."

After a few minutes K9 mark 4 clone said:

" Dranton key has been unsuccessfully stopped."

"What?" said the Doctor in surprise.

"Dranton key has been unsuccessfully stopped." repeated K9 mark 4 clone. " Something is interfering with my signal."


	9. Chapter 9: Onwards to adventure

The 1st Doctor realized something. The reason why their plan wasn't working.

"Chesterton,punch it from the inside,will you?" said the Doctor.

"But I don't understand. What difference will that make,Doctor?" asked Ian.

"The Faliax's body is one big organ."the Doctor explained. "But the organ can only be damaged from the inside. That's why it wasn't working when we were punching it. You see,Chesterton,the reason why I managed to defeat the Faliax was because I was punching it from the inside. By punching it,I damaged the organ. And that organ is vital to the Faliax. If any damage is done to it,then the Faliax dies."

"How many times do I have to punch it?" asked Ian.

" However many times it takes to kill it." replied the Doctor,unhelpfully.

Ian did as the Doctor said and repeatedly punched the Faliax. It seemed to take forever for it to work. But after what felt like the hundredth time,he fell to the floor as the Faliax vanished. Barbara ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

"Oh,Ian,I'm so glad you're okay." said a relieved Barbara,wiping tears from her face. "I thought you were dead before we went to the garage."

"Yes,yes. There'll be time for talking later,my dear companions." interrupted the Doctor rudely. "Right now,we have to get back to the others."

* * *

><p>"The signal is no longer operating." said K9 mark 4 clone. "The Dranton key can now be stopped,master."<p>

" That's good. Very good. Nearly as good as a Jammy dodger,even." remarked the Doctor. "Though maybe not quite as good as a Jelly baby."

Then the Doctor noticed something was wrong. Sarah Jane was stood in the corner by herself,weeping. The Doctor approached her and put a arm around her shoulder.

"Hey,Sarah. What's wrong?" he asked sympathetically.

"I just can't stop thinking about what happened to K9 mark 5." said Sarah. "I know my K9 is still alive,but that was still K9. I just feel like a part of me has gone."

"But there's still K9 mark 4 and he's clone." comforted the Doctor. "I'm sure K9 and he's previous incarnations would want you to be happy."

"But you don't understand,Doctor. It's just awful to see one of my companions die." she said,upset. "I'd feel exactly the same way if Clyde or Rani died."

"No,I do understand." he admitted. "I've seen people die. Tegan,Astrid,Rory. And that guilt never goes away. But one thing I do know,Sarah,is that what that K9 and any others that die would want is for you to be happy."

A smile swept over Sarah's tear stricken face.

"Now,let's head back to the others,you lot." commanded the Doctor.

They all left the TARDIS,just as the 1st Doctor,Ian and Susan left the eleventh Doctor's TARDIS.

* * *

><p>The 1st Doctor and he's companions stopped,as the 11th Doctor and companions approached them.<p>

"We shall have to leave now,Doctor." the 1st Doctor informed him. "It was nice meeting you. And you too, K9s. And that lady friend of yours."

"Sarah."she corrected. "I'm Sarah Jane."

"It's now time I bid farewell." continued the 1st Doctor. "And maybe one day,we shall meet again. Yes,one day."

"Bye,Doctor." said the 11th. "Make sure you fix the door to the memory room,otherwise there will be one big wibbly wobbly timey wimey mess."

The 1st Doctor,Ian,Barbara and Susan entered the TARDIS and closed the door behind them. The 11th Doctor,Sarah and the two K9s watched as the 1st Doctor's TARDIS materalised.

* * *

><p>The 1st Doctor was walking around the central console,Ian and Barbara holding on for dear life.<p>

"Doctor,Susan said you could change appearance. Regeneration,she called it. Is that true?" questioned Ian.

"Yes,every word of it."confirmed the Doctor. "Why?Don't you trust what comes out of my granddaughter's mouth?"

"Yes,Doctor." replied Barbara. "We believe every word of it. Don't we,Ian?"

"Yep. If it comes out of Susan's mouth,it's good enough for me." he agreed.

The original TARDIS crew stood together around the console,as the TARDIS traveled onwards to adventure. And eventually,thought Ian,the triumphant return to he's home world.


	10. Chapter 10: A haunting poem

"K9.I really need to tell me. Have you stopped the Dranton key?" asked the 11th Doctor.

"Affirmative,master."K9 mark 4 clone said.

"Right then. K9,you go back to Luke." ordered the Doctor.

Both K9s trundled away.

"No,not you,K9. You,K9." the Doctor said,totally confusing Sarah Jane and the two other K9s without realizing it.

The K9s continued on their way to university.

"Never mind." the Doctor sighed. "Now,come along,Smith. It's time we left."

Sarah Jane walked slowly alongside the Doctor to the TARDIS,tear stricken.

* * *

><p>They were stood around the central console,as the TARDIS wheezed. The usual ancient grinding.<p>

"Doctor? Will I ever meet K9 again?" Sarah asked. "I mean,obviously it'd be either a new version or a K9 mark four,but will it happen?"

"I wouldn't rule it out,Sarah." the Doctor replied. "You see,time goes around in a circle. A big ball of wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. When one life cycle ends,it repeats itself. So,in theory,you should meet him again. Just a question of when."

The groaning sound of the TARDIS stopped. They had arrived.

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Sarah stepped out of the TARDIS and onto Bannerman road,directly outside Sarah's house.<p>

"Right,before I leave you,just wait there one minute." he ordered.

Sarah stayed there obediently and a few minutes later,the Doctor left the TARDIS again with a K9.

"This is the 6th K9."explained the Doctor. "You can start again now with a new K9. I was going to give you K9 mark 4's clone,but he seemed desperate to get to Luke."

"Thank you,Doctor." said Sarah,gratefully.

Sarah waved goodbye,as the TARDIS demateralised. New adventures were awaiting. And the Doctor had at least one hundred and eighty more to go before he's death on Utah. But there was one little poem haunting him in he's dreams.

Tick tock goes the clock

He cradled and he rocked her

Tick tock goes the clock

Even for the Doctor


End file.
